


Sungwoon's Bucket List

by peachyplease



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyplease/pseuds/peachyplease
Summary: Sungwoon decides to check one thing in his bucket list.





	Sungwoon's Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> O la again from me  
> How are you, today?  
> So, this is just a word vomit that i write in one sitting just because. I still don't know why i decide to write this. But i wish you all will like it, like i like it.  
> Shout out for my dear one, babysungwoonie, for helping me with the editing. I know i can't do this without you.
> 
> So, enjoy!

Today is such a lovely day. The sun is shining, the clouds are hanging around, the weather is not too hot nor chill enough, and it's a day-off to top it all. A perfect day for a date as Daniel thinks right now.

 

' _Hyung_! Where are you?'

 

As soon as he wakes up, the first thing Daniel remembers is his _hyung_. Ha Sungwoon. He immediately picks up his phone to call his small and precious _hyung_. Even though the group Wanna One is no more, but Daniel and Sungwoon decided to keep the relationship going.

 

Who knows maybe they can survive this. Who knows maybe they can't survive this. But they just know that they love each other. They know that they will make this work in their own way. Making their own kind of forever.

 

'Dorm. It's just 7 am Daniel, what’s with the call?' Sungwoon said without opening his eyes. He just got 2 hours of shutting down. With Hotshot’s first comeback with him, the schedule getting crazier. He don't know that in just two months after that he will immediately do a comeback. Not that he complains or anything.

 

'Can you empty your schedule for today? I get a day off, i wanna have a date.'

 

'Um, i think the only schedule i have for today is tonight at 8 pm, radio show. Give me one hour to shower and everything. Okay?'

 

'Ok! I love you!'

 

'Me too'

 

  
  
✔✔✔

 

 

Not an hour later, Daniel with disguise that doesn't really help, is already at the front door of Hotshot's dorm. Knocking like his life is on the line.

 

'Daniel, what a surprise! Come in!' It's Taehyun that opens the door. 'Sungwoon is still in his room, you know, trying to look delicious.' Jokes on him, Sungwoon already so delicious for Daniel, with anything he wears, but better without.

 

'Let's go Niel!' Sungwoon suddenly appears in front of Daniel, grabbing his hand, then pulling him in a hurry. Sungwoon still get embarrassed in front of his members about this whole relationship thing with Daniel. Not that kind of embarrassing, it just the kind of when your best friends keep teasing you about your crush so you can’t help but feel embarrassed, that feeling.

 

  
✔✔✔  


 

Sungwoon is getting bored, it's been an hour already but there's no sign of Daniel stopping the car. He didn't know where they're going because Daniel said that this will be the date of the century. A date he will never forget. He likes to give him surprise, most of the time it's a nice surprise but some other time Sungwoon is just asking himself why the hell he wants to be Kang Daniel's boyfriend. But it’s okay, it’s Daniel. No one can say no to Daniel, even a whole South Korea.

 

But now, Sungwoon gets an idea to keep him entertained. 'Daniel. Just keep driving, watch the road okay.' Sungwoon starts to release the seat belt.

 

'What are you doing,  _hyung_?' Daniel muses.

 

'I'm so bored, i wanna do something to make me unbored.' Sungwoon starts to lean towards his boyfriend. Seeing him so close like this makes thing harder for Daniel. _What will this hyung do_.

  
  


✔✔✔

 

 

Knowing what his hyung do to keep him entertained forces Daniel to stop the car on the sideways. He doesn't want to create an accident. He doesn't want people find him in a position where his dick is out and is inside Sungwoon's mouth. That would be embarrassing as hell. He will be remembered as an idol who died in a car accidents because he's getting a wonderful blowjob by his boyfriend who is also an idol. That would be terrible. No one wants that.

 

But this Ha Sungwoon says different. He complains why Daniel stop the car, he's whining with the dick still inside his mouth. 'Why you stop the car, Niel?'

 

'I don't want to cause an accident, hyung. Don't complain just do your job properly.'

 

'Aye capt'n!'

 

To expect anything vanilla from Sungwoon is so wrong. Oh man, this is beyond that. The way Sungwoon wraps his tongue around his member. The way he's licking it all like some delicious popsicle. Daniel can't think straight. No one can think straight in this position. Who knows that his small and precious hyung can be so daring like this. Giving him head in broad daylight, inside a car, in the middle of the road. He can't even imagine this kind of situation before.

 

Don't know what to do with his free hand, Daniel just grabs Sungwoon's hair. Guiding him through his most ecstatic feeling. He knows he's close. He wants Sungwoon to keep him inside until he releases all of it. And boy, that’s what he will do.

 

And there. The ecstasy. He's coming hard inside his _hyung_ 's mouth.

 

Not wanting to drop anything and make a mess, Sungwoon swallows all of it. 'Damn! That's delicious!' The way Sungwoon licks his lips make Daniel's wants to make a u-turn to his empty apartment and do him crazy.

 

'The fuck _hyung_! That's dangerous!' Daniel says without a single note of anger, he is not really finished yet with the after-taste.

 

'Why? I finally can check one of my bucket list.' Smirking, Sungwoon says with a shrug. 'It wasn't on your bucket list, Niel? What a loser.'

 

'No one weird enough to put this on their bucket list, _hyung_.' Daniel says, as he is fixing his pants then Sungwoon's hair that he's messed up. He sighs in relief that nothing got on his pants, he wants to praise Sungwoon for that.

 

'But don't you find it exciting? To get a blowjob while you're driving?' Sungwoon says that with confidence. He knows exactly that Daniel is tightly wrapped in his hand.

 

As he is giving him the look, Daniel starts the car again, to the destination of their date. 'You're so dangerous, _hyung_. Really.'

 

'But you love me, and i love you.' He’s side-hugging Daniel like a baby koala, a cute baby koala, and he knows Daniel can't resist him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this notes, i just wanna thank you for staying.  
> Sending you lots of love.


End file.
